Double Cherries
by Midnightkisses10
Summary: Hugo Weasley has a serious crush on twin, Lorcan Scamander. However, Lorcan is pretty much a womanizer. Lorcan's behavior has pushed Hugo to the limit, but will his twin, Lysander help Hugo and maybe just brighten up Hugo's life?
1. Heartbreak

_~Double Cherries~_

_~Chapter 1- Heart Break~_

_There Are Two Things In Life For Which We Are Never Truly Prepared: Twins ~ Josh Billings_

Hugo Weasley strolled down the corridor towards the Great Hall, clutching his books to his chest protectively like a typical Ravenclaw. He smiled softly at some of his fellow classmates as he passed them, but still hid behind his ginger locks.

Hugo was one of the only Weasley offspring not in Gryffindor. His sister Rose, although extremely clever was a brave Gryffindor. People often said she was a replica of their mother in her prime. The Potters were in Gryffindor expectedly; in fact the only other cousin which was not in Gryffindor was his cousin Louis, who was a sweet Hufflepuff Veela.

But Hugo didn't mind. He had actually grown used to it. For two reasons really: Firstly he knew he wasn't brave and although would have been very welcome and comfortable in Gryffindor, he wouldn't have wanted people to expect great things of him, other in the intellectual area. And secondly, he was in the same house as his best friend, Lysander Scamander, so it couldn't be too bad.

Hugo's father always made lots of jokes about Hugo being in Ravenclaw and although he's quite sensitive and used to take them to heart, he was now in his fifth year and didn't at all. He was happy to be in Ravenclaw now. He was comfortable and most importantly, doing extremely well.

At the other end of the corridor, blond hair immediately caught his eye and it didn't take Hugo a split second to realise who it was.

"Hey Hugo." Lorcan Scamander smirked, his eyes running up and down the redhead's body.,

The twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, sons of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander, had been best friends with Hugo since they could all remember. Their parents were, of course, good friends and it was only natural that they became close.

All through their childhood, the three boys had been inseparable. Lorcan had always been the more loud and confident out of the two twins, despite them being identical, while Lysander and Hugo normally just followed. They would do everything together. It was often that Luna would have to bring the twins to the Weasley's, or the other way around, because when Hugo was apart from the twins, they wouldn't stop talking about how they missed each other and wanted to see each other again.

When they arrived at Hogwarts four years ago, it was the first time they significantly started to drift apart. Lorcan was put into Gryffindor, which came as no surprise, but Lysander and Hugo were put into Ravenclaw.

Lysander really was the opposite to Lorcan. Lorcan was brave and brash, always being able to talk to anyone without a second thought. Throughout his years at Hogwarts, he had grown even more confident, but Hugo and Lysander both knew that didn't mean he cared any less about them. But Lysander was different. He was thoughtful and definitely the quiet twin. He was shy with new people and did not make hasty decisions, but always thought about them rather thoroughly. He was also extremely loyal to Hugo and stuck by him no matter what.

Lorcan had separated from the trio over the last few years. Not completely broken apart, but it just wasn't the same as it had been. Hugo and Lysander remained just as close whereas Lorcan made new friends and became more popular. He still spent a considerable amount of time with them but the difference was he was not inseparable from them.

Lorcan's love life had also become rather a big issue. It was no where near a secret that Lorcan Scamander dated a lot of girls _and _boys for that matter. You were seen to be rather privileged if you dated Lorcan.

Although, this had become rather a problem for Hugo in particular. For the past year and a half… Hugo had had a huge crush on Lorcan. Lorcan was the first person he had ever fallen for and Hugo really hadn't gotten over him and at this rate he never would.

He never told anyone, other that the twins, that he liked guys. It was something he wasn't ready for quite yet. But ever since Lorcan had found out that Hugo was gay… he flirted relentlessly with the redhead. Hugo wasn't protesting. It had only made his feelings for Lorcan grow even more.

At the moment, Lorcan was very much single. And the flirting had only increased. There had been whispers that Hugo would be Lorcan's next partner, even though it was not known that Hugo was gay. And all of it had only just raised Hugo's hopes. He wanted so much to have his first relationship with Lorcan. For some reason, Hugo was convinced that if Lorcan was ever with him, he would finally settle down.

"Hi Lorcan…" Hugo said with a blush floating across his cheek. He bit his lip nervously like he often did whenever he saw the other boy.

Lorcan almost skipped towards Hugo, Hugo pausing and waiting for Lorcan to come to him. Lorcan admired Hugo's smaller form, as he leered towards him, backing Hugo against the stony Hogwarts wall, "How are you, Hugo?"

"Fine thank you…" Hugo said quietly, turning his head to the side in embarrassment.

Lorcan placed a hand on the wall, next to Hugo's head, making it harder for the younger boy to escape if he wanted to, "You look fine."

Hugo's blush crept up his next, tinting his ears. He wanted to just bury his face in his hands and hide his embarrassment but he knew Lorcan had him now.

"Why are you so shy of me now? You used to be different." Lorcan smirked, knowing exactly the reason. He loved teasing Hugo because he always got the cutest reactions out of him.

"I… I don't know." Hugo said with a quivering lip.

Lorcan chuckled, raising his other hand to brush a thumb over Hugo's cheek, "See you later Hugo."

The blonde turned back to see the blushing redhead as he walked away. Hugo's eyes were fixed on Lorcan strutting away.

Hugo's breath started to slow down and the colour of his cheeks returned to their original colour. He took a deep breath, his heart still fluttering violently.

Hugo shook his head at his own actions before proceeding towards the Great Hall again. He knew Lorcan liked to mess around a bit with him, but he really did wish Lorcan would just… admit he liked him and that was it. Hugo thought that maybe he didn't like him… but why would he act this way if it were all just a lie?

The 5th year wandered in the Great Hall, food already set out and students already feasting. Ever since the war, the school had been different in the sense that houses were no longer so divided. It was including at dinner, as well as in friendship groups. The Slytherins were still slightly apart, but not nearly as isolated as they used to be.

Hugo took a seat at, what was officially, the Gryffindor table, next to his younger cousins, Fred and Roxanne. A few seats away was his sister and James Sirius, who was now in his seventh year, head of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, thinking he was top of the world.

"How was your day, Hugo?" Rose said before taking a mouth full of food and smiling at her brother.

"It was okay. Just the usual." Hugo shrugged, summoning a plate as well as scanning the room to see if Lysander had arrived yet.

"Dad sent a letter by the way," Rose told him, watching as Hugo began to fill his plate with food, "He says we're going to France on holiday to visit the Delacours with Aunt Fleur."

"Sounds good. It's been a while since we went to France," Hugo nodded, "Is Louis coming?"

"Of course."

Hugo nudged Fred, smiling at his cousin, "You coming?"

"Haven't heard anything yet," Fred chuckled, running his fingers through his dark locks, "Dad will probably invite himself along. He wouldn't want to miss out on a holiday."

"Oh, surprise, surprise," Roxanne suddenly exclaimed, her eye line leading towards the large doors, "The man whore has struck again, it would seem."

The family's heads shot up, following Roxanne's eye line. What Hugo saw next not only shocked him, but was guaranteed to pain him for quite a while.

Lorcan strolled into the Great Hall, with his arm wrapped intimately around a Hufflepuff girl, Andrea Drew. He smirked proudly, when many other girls in the room whispered in disappointment, or people who knew Lorcan better, groaned at the fact there was yet another girl.

Hugo's cheeks flared up in rage but mostly embarrassment that he thought that something might have soon happened between him and Lorcan. How could he have been so foolish? He had acted like a love struck school girl, letting Lorcan lead him along like he had.

The Ravenclaw bit him lip harshly in punishment, but his head swivelled around to observe his friend and the new girl again. He watched as they started heading towards the Gryffindor table, Lorcan whispering into Andrea's ear as she giggled. Jealousy was the next emotion to bubble up within Hugo and he gritted his teeth.

"Well, well, well. Albus owes me three galleons it seems. He said it would be at least another week until you got your new girl, or boy for that matter." James grinned wickedly, shaking his head at the younger boy.

"Ah, I'm glad I won you a little money then before you leave Hogwarts with nothing." Lorcan said in that cocky way of his, looking to Andrea to see if he had impressed her.

Hugo was less than impressed though. In fact, he felt the tears stinging his eyes at that very moment, threatening to spill over any second.

He couldn't control them any longer so stood up abruptly. His whole family stilled at his movements, noticing his sad expression. James and Fred almost stood up defensively as well, however they were too confused.

He charged past Lorcan, not waiting for the other boy's reaction and bumped into his arm on the way past quite ruthlessly, his pace quickening so he could leave the Great Hall quicker. The tears spilled from his orbs as soon as he started up the stairs, towards Ravenclaw Tower.

As soon as Hugo reached the Ravenclaw common room, he ignored any calculating glances of his housemates and rushed up to his dorm.

It was going to be a hard night for Hugo.

~X~

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! **

**So I came up with the idea for this story when I was on holiday. I **desperately **wanted to do a story with the Scamander twins and was originally going to use Louis instead of Hugo, but decided to have Hugo in this story instead, seeing as I haven't had him in a story either. So it's my first time for writing the main trio in this story and the first time I'm giving them these personalties. It's just how I imagined them!**

**I did want to focus slightly on the theme of twins, given the title and quotes but not so much about how they act around each other, but actually how they treat Hugo and others around them, though mostly Hugo. **


	2. Anything For Them

_~Double Cherries~_

_~Chapter 2- Anything For Them~_

_You Can Spend Too Much Time Wondering Which Of Identical Twins Is The More Alike. ~ Robert Brault_

Lysander Scamander knew there was something wrong as soon as he noticed a missing Hugo from the Great Hall. Hugo was all for schedules and Lysander knew this. He would always head to the library straight after the last lesson of the day, after two hours in the library he would head over to the Great Hall, sit at the Gryffindor table with his family and eat. Then he would meet Lysander outside the Hall, who would always eat dinner straight after lessons finished, and they would head up to the Ravenclaw Common Room together. It was just the way they were. And Lysander knew Hugo; he would panic if he didn't stick to this routine. Something must have happened if Hugo broke this routine.

When he saw Lorcan standing near the Gryffindor table, having what looked like quite an intense conversation with James, he knew something must be wrong.

Lysander was the only person who knew about Hugo's crush on Lorcan. He was one of the only one's who knew Hugo liked guys. But Hugo had only ever confined in him. He had seen Lorcan's endless flirting with Hugo, but he knew Lorcan would never take the step Hugo wanted. They were friends, best friends still and he knew Lorcan had his own set of strange morals. He remembered Lorcan telling him a few years ago that he would 'never date a friend'. Lysander had just watched the whole situation unfold in front of him, knowing exactly what would happen in the end.

Lysander marched towards the Gryffindor table in a defensive streak. He ignored the Hufflepuff girl standing next to Lorcan closely and clapped a hand sharply on his brother's shoulder. The Weasleys and Potters almost looked grateful at Lysander's sudden appearance.

"Where did Hugo just go?" James asked, worry stricken through his voice.

"You're asking me?" Lysander frowned, eyeing his twin down who looked quite careless, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Lorcan shrugged, shifting his weight, "He just ran out."

"If this is because of you…" Lysander said threateningly, shaking his head at his brother.

Lorcan held his hands up in front of him defensively, "I didn't do anything! Why does everyone blame me straight away?"

Lysander rolled his eyes at the other blonde, brushing his longer hair out of his eyes. As well as them being different in personality, they were also now different in appearance. Lorcan had shorter, spikier hair. He was more tanned than Lysander, which was on purpose. Lysander had longer, hair, slightly curly which always got in his eyes. He was also pale, their natural colour. It was difficult to tell them apart any longer.

Lysander quickly rushed out of the Great Hall, leaving the Gryffindors there. He hastily made his way to the Ravenclaw Common Room, knowing it was the only place his friend would be.

When he got to the room he and Hugo shared, he threw open the door and instantly saw Hugo curled up in a ball on his bed.

Lysander rushed over to his friend's side, scooping him up into his arms and shushing him. Hugo automatically threw his arms around the twin's neck, burying his face in Lysander's shoulder and weeping into his shirt.

The blonde stroked Hugo's red hair soothingly, rocking him slightly. He felt tears sting his own eyes as he saw his friend in this way.

"Hugo… what happened?" He whispered into Hugo's ear softly.

"L-Lorcan…" Hugo sniffled and blubbered, his fingers straining the fabric of Lysander's shirt, "I thought m-maybe… maybe this time… w-we would be together… I thought maybe he liked me this time!"

"W-what? He's seeing someone again?" Lysander asked in surprise.

"Yes… I-I thought you knew…"

That hurt. He knew him and Lorcan were growing further apart but at least Lorcan would always tell him things. He would always tell him when he liked someone or when he was going to ask someone out. Even if Lysander didn't always want to hear it, he would always tell him without fail. But… he hadn't this time? Why? Had they got to that point where they wouldn't even tell each other things like that?

"No… he didn't tell me," Lysander sighed, resting his chin on Hugo's head. He felt comfort having Hugo in his arms, "I guess we've both been hurt by Lorcan today."

"He's such a… bitch." Hugo whimpered, regretting what he said immediately. Lorcan may hurt them by accident often, but he never meant to. He would never do it on purpose. They both knew Lorcan still cared for them.

Nevertheless, Lysander chuckled, "Yes, he can be sometimes."

"I don't know what I was thinking… I was so convinced, Ly. So convinced that he was… he liked me." Hugo pulled away, wiping his bloodshot eyes while staring at Lysander, "Why was I being so stupid?"

"Because he was leading you on," Lysander said honestly, resting his head against the other boy's, "Like he always does… to so many people. I'm sorry for that."

"What do I do? What do I do Ly?" Hugo said with despair, tears threatening to overwhelm him again.

A sudden thought overcame Lysander and he raised his eyebrows at his own idea. Could that work for Hugo…? He knew for certain Lorcan thought Hugo was attractive, he had told him himself. Lysander would do anything for Hugo to be happy. He hated seeing him this way. And if Lorcan was the one who was going to make him happy… then he would do anything to help make it work, even at the expense of his own heart, "Maybe… well, I have an idea."

Hugo's interest perked to an all time high, "What idea?"

"Well… maybe… if you pretended to be in a relationship… maybe Lorcan would realise he likes you?" Lysander suggested carefully, "He will get jealous and… he has a habit of wanting things that belong to someone else," It was true. So many of his ex-partners had been dating someone else when he got together with them. It was just the way he worked. The way his mind worked. Once someone else wanted something, it would make him realise he wanted it too and he would take it for himself. Lorcan sounded like a bad person. His actions were bad, but both Hugo and Lysander knew the real him and knew he was truly very kind-hearted, "We know him well… and could use that for ourselves."

"But, who would I pretend to be with me?" Hugo shook his head rapidly, letting a sigh escape his lips, "No one would want to pretend to be with me."

"I-I was thinking I could do it," Hugo's eyes widened at the suggestion and scrambled out of Lysander's arms slightly but Lysander grit his teeth and continued, "I just thought… you trust me and I'm the only one who knows about you liking… guys and knowing about you liking Lorcan…"

"B-But wouldn't that just be awkward for you?" Hugo started blabbering and panicking, fidgeting in Lysander's arms, "I-I don't want to make you feel awkward! You're my friend!"

"I want to help you… and my brother. Frankly, you would be great together," Lysander admitted though it pained him, "And I would rather you be with him than anyone else."

"Um… If you would really do that for me…" Hugo's cheeks were as red as they could ever be. He couldn't believe his friend was offering such a thing! It was so unexpected… but could definitely work…

"Of course… we'll both know it's nothing serious…" Lysander explained, though he knew Hugo probably did understand, "And… hopefully it will work."

Hugo's lips suddenly broke out into a grin, "You're amazing Lysander. I can't believe you would do that for us."

Hugo launched himself at his friend, giggling quietly in happiness. Lysander sighed, resting his forehead on Hugo's shoulder. He would do anything for this boy at the end of the day. He would do anything to make him happy.

"Thank you, Ly…"

~X~

_A/N: Not sure if I'm completely happy with that chapter. But it had to be a bit short. It was just the seed planted for the plot of the rest of the story. _

_I feel bad because I'm making Lorcan sound like a bit of a bad guy and I don't want that at all... He just isn't very considerate of others feelings in my head. If anyone has any suggestions about how to perceive this better, please review or message me! Constructive criticism/advice is always welcome, as long as you're not completely slating my story..._

_Thank you to: **drumline, JagBdB, TheBigEmeraldPeacock and .wonderland **for being my first reviewers! Keep reviewing guys and it's nice to have your opinions! I would love reviews from everyone else as well too of course!_

_I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this story, I have another story I've just started 'What Am I Feeling?' which is my main project at the moment! Sorry everyone! You can check that out too though... it's an Albus/Scorpius pairing and I'm really enjoying writing it at the moment! Hope you all enjoy reading it too._


	3. Planting The Seed

_~Double Cherries~_

_~Chapter 3- Planting The Seed~_

_Constant Togetherness Is Fine - But Only For Siamese Twins ~ Victoria Billings_

The two agreed that the sooner they put their plan into action, the sooner it would work. Hugo was slightly unsure now that he thought about it because this was _Lysander, _who was supposed to be his best friend. But he was only helping… and he end result would be great of course… wouldn't it?

So Hugo and Lysander made their way down to the Ravenclaw common room, as they would usually do, however it was different this time.

The 'couple' had their hands intertwined tightly in a intimate way. Hugo noticed that Lysander had particularly big hands, yet his fit perfectly within the blonde's palm. Well… Lorcan's would be the same wouldn't they? But Lysander's were so warm… they were the hands which had always stroked his hair when he was upset, playfully tap his nose when they were joking. They were… special in their own way.

Lysander was slightly in front when they entered the common room, in a slightly protective stance. Hugo automatically hid behind his hair in embarrassment. He felt the need to rest his forehead on Lysander's shoulder, only to hide even more though.

No one noticed them at first as they blended into the scenery and other students. Slowly, Lysander stepped towards an empty sofa, Hugo following behind him. When Lysander sped up, he tugged on Hugo's arm, causing Hugo to trip over his own feet.

Lysander instinctively shot his arms out to catch the smaller boy and Hugo landed inelegantly in Lysander's arms. The warm embrace the two boys had found themselves in was what their fellow classmates were attracted to first.

Hugo looked up into Lysander's large blue eyes, his wide eyes startled by the sudden closeness. Hugo watched as Lysander's eyes flickered around to the people watching intently. The red head felt a flush come to his cheeks.

Hugo felt a hand slide up his back and he shivered slightly. Those warm hands…

Lysander's palm came to rest of Hugo's hair, stroking the boy's fiery bangs out of his eyes slightly. Hugo was frozen in Lysander's arms, but he felt strangely comfortable as his friend caressed his hair.

"Are you okay?" Lysander whispered, his hot breath tickling Hugo's nose and he was very well aware of it.

By now, they had perked the interest of more Ravenclaws who were instantly drawing conclusions. Hugo breathed heavily though, absolutely transfixed on Lysander, "I-I'm fine."

Lysander allowed Hugo to regain his balance properly and brush himself off, still with a deep shade of red tainting his cheeks. That was when Hugo first saw the whispering of his classmates around him and knew they would also be suspecting something.

_But that was the plan, _he reminded himself.

Confidently, Hugo grasped Lysander's hand tightly as they crept towards the sofa. They quickly popped down on the couch, still holding hands firmly.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your pulse is racing." Lysander muttered, running a thumb over Hugo's wrist.

Hugo smiled timidly, bowing his head, "I'm just a little nervous."

"It's okay…" Lysander raised his hand to run his fingers through Hugo's fringe. Hugo felt his cheeks heat up again, as he felt the eyes of his classmates around him, so he closed his own eyes, just concentrating on the feeling of Lysander's palm.

When Hugo felt a hot pair of lips pressed against his forehead, his eyes automatically shot open in shock. He stared at Lysander's chin as the blonde fondly kissed his forehead. In the background he heard a few gasps and curious mutters spread through the room.

Yet the soft kiss felt… strangely comforting.

Lysander pulled away, his hand now resting on Hugo's pink cheeks. They caught each other's eyes, Lysander smiling softly and Hugo knew it must be cause their plan was working. Ravenclaws were all watching them with their mouths gaping and they knew they had planted the seed.

A sudden thought came over Hugo as he gazed into Lysander's eyes. Was Lysander okay with this? He knew he was only pretending… but Lysander was still straight? Was he comfortable with doing this with Hugo? Was he really just that good a friend that he would even pretend to be gay just to help him.

"It's working." Lysander mumbled in Hugo's ear, making sure to make it look intimate.

Hugo watched as their plan started to unfold, "Y-yeah."

~X~

They went up not long after, leaving the students to whisper and the rumours to spread. They woke up in the morning and the first thing they saw was their room mates rush out the room. Hugo rolled over to face Lysander's bed and groaned.

"Have we made a mistake? Are people not going to think we're… normal?" Hugo said groggily, Lysander could see he was half asleep.

"No. They're just not used to the idea," Lysander stretched his arms out to the side, grinning, "Don't worry, Hugo. It will all be fine… I promise."

They made their way down to breakfast, this time their hands not clasped together, but by their sides. Lysander made sure to walk closely to Hugo, though, they often walked side by side like this normally, their hands brushing. However this time… it was different. This time, Hugo felt a shiver run through him every time their skin touched, as well as when their eyes met. He assumed it was because that kiss last night had caught him off guard.

As they sat at the Ravenclaw table like every other day, the glances and whispers were annoyingly noticeable. It seemed the news had already travelled quite far as Hufflepuffs were indiscreetly pointing, some girls even squealing in delight.

Hugo wasn't used to attention and he certainly didn't crave it in any way. To have all these eyes on him at one time, was so overwhelming and embarrassing. He wanted to curl up away in the corner, so no one could find him.

Everyone knew he was gay. Everyone knew he was different and they were all _judging _him for it. He grabbed onto Lysander's arm for support, nuzzling his nose into the other boy's shoulder to feel some kind of comfort. Lysander flinched but knew how embarrassed Hugo would be at this point and needed to protect him at this point in time. He slipped an arm around the younger's shoulders, rubbing his forearm.

They sat down simultaneously, Hugo releasing his friend's arm as they did so. For a few minutes, they endured the stares in silence, glancing at each other every so often but proceeding to eat their breakfast. Lysander wasn't so much embarrassed himself, but was worried about Hugo. He knew Hugo thought that people were judging him and disapproving. But being gay in the Wizarding world today was not a big deal anymore. There were only few who didn't accept it and there were no known or vocal homophobes in Hogwarts and as far as Lysander knew, Hugo didn't know any outside of Hogwarts either. Hugo was getting worked up over nothing at this point. What he should truly be anxious about, is _Lorcan's _reaction when he finds out.

"Is it true?"

Hugo recognised the voice instantly and winced at the thought of telling this person. If they told this person, everyone would know it would true, faster than you could ever think. But… that's what they wanted, didn't they? That was what was supposed to happen…

Slowly, the 'couple' turned around to face James Potter, who had no disgust painted on his face like Hugo would have imagined, but just his eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner.

"So… the rumours?" James said, his lips quirking slightly, "You two together?"

Hugo cringed in his seat but Lysander sat up straight, confidently, "And so what if we were?"

"Well, I would say I'm happy for you and everything," James shrugged, casting his eye line downwards, "Surprised, but happy. You two are great together, in my opinion."

Hugo suddenly frowned, pouting faintly as well but still hid behind his locks, "What do you mean by that?"

James furrowed his eyebrows too at his cousin, while Lysander watched the two family members intently, "I just meant you've got on so well since you were young. You seem like the kind of couple who would last. You care about each other…" Hugo nibbled on his lip in confusion. Would James and others think that about him and Lorcan? "Are you not actually together?"

"Yes," Hugo said abruptly before Lysander could even open his mouth to reply as well, "We are together."

Lysander blinked in surprise at Hugo's sudden upfront attitude but James just grinned, "Well congratulations. Didn't think either of you were gay though, I admit. Kind of forgot to even investigate with the start of Lorcan's rampage through all the boys in the school, as well as girls."

Hugo kept his face unchanged though he felt a pang of jealousy, "We're more discreet."

"Have you told your parents?" James said, directly at Hugo.

Hugo's eyes widened. His parents… he hadn't even thought properly about his parents recently. How would they react? What would they think? Would they find out through others or would he have to tell them himself?

Hugo knew his mother would accept it. She had often expressed her opinion about how any gay person was equal to any other straight person in every way and had as much right to see other people and fall in love with who they wanted. She was always rather accepting of anything to do with her own children and although it would be a shock, Hugo knew she would be the same about this.

His father was a different matter. Ron Weasley wasn't homophobic, no, not at all. He said that 'the gays' could do what they like, as long as they keep away from him. Which was fair enough in a way. But the way his father always shied away from homosexual people indicated to Hugo that he would _not _be comfortable with his son being gay. Eventually he would approve. But it would take long for him to accept… and Hugo knew this about his father.

"No… Not yet." Hugo said solemnly. Lysander grabbed his hand straight away, not because he was pretending, but because that is what he would have done just as friends.

"Well… maybe you should? You should have done that first?" James said with a slight cringe, not liking the fact that he was the one discussing it with Hugo.

Hugo sighed, resting his head on Lysander's shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Lysander smiled to himself, his head falling onto Hugo's as well, "I'll tell them soon."

~X~

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I was away over Christmas and new years, so couldn't post anything. Did manage to write quite a bit of my story plan for my other story, 'What Am I Feeling?'. It is going to be VERY long._

_This chapter is really quite short and not that eventful. The proper drama is due to start next chapter... hehe._

_Thanks to _Drumline _and _JagBdB _for reviewing last chapter! Much appreciated!_

_Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and New Year!_


	4. A Potions Lesson To Remember

_~Double Cherries~_

_~A Potions Lesson To Remember~_

_Not Double Trouble, But Twice Blessed ~ Author Unknown_

Hugo scanned the text carefully, his eyes rocking back and forth. His finger followed each word, sinking deep into his Ravenclaw mind and would probably only resurface during an exam or an essay.

The red head lifted his head to watch what Lysander was doing. He stared through the glass bottles, all shapes and sizes which ran through the middle of the table, distorting Lysander's handsome face which was concentrated on his own Potions book. Hugo pushed his large glasses further up his nose and sighed.

Hugo had made an extremely big step that morning. He had come out to his family, well, his family which were in the school anyway. He was still scared, still frightened of what they were thinking even though they had all acted as if and said they accepted it.

He didn't like all the stares and whispers. He wasn't used to the attention. It was almost too much for him.

As well as that, he was worried about what others would think too, his friends and classmates. And _Lorcan. _of course Lorcan already knew he was gay, but what would he think once he found out that he was going out with his twin? Would he really get jealous? He glanced over to Lorcan's table and was surprised to see Lorcan staring intensely at him and Lysander. Lorcan's gaze broke once he noticed that Hugo had caught his eye. Hugo's lips parted slightly. Did Lorcan already know? Of course he did. The whole school probably did by now.

"Hugo!"

Hugo's gawp snapped and he launched back into reality. Lysander smiled softly at him from across the table before standing up.

"You ready to start the potion?" Lysander asked as he pulled out certain flasks.

"Y-yeah," Hugo stood up too, "Isn't an Elixir to Induce Euphoria too advanced for us? Maybe we should try an easier potion as our experimentation."

"You act like such a traditional Ravenclaw," Lysander teased, "Sometimes it's good to take a risk. It can create the better outcome."

"Don't forget that _you're _a Ravenclaw too."

"Oh shush you. Just go and get a pestle and mortar, the Porcupine Quills and Wormwood will you?"

Hugo rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up to sit on his head instead. He strolled across the room while Lysander prepared the equipment and gathered the remaining ingredients.

He watched as the other students were gathered around their own potions, whispering instructions and putting ingredients in their concoction nervously.

Hugo reached the supplies cupboard where Professor Slughorn, who was now ancient and even denser than he ever was. Despite that, Hugo liked Slughorn. He was always able to work independently in his lessons and that normally came as a benefit for Hugo.

"What potion are you and Mr Scamander making Hugo?" Slughorn said steadily.

"Oh, we're making an Elixir to Induce Euphoria." Hugo nodded, turned his head to the side, his glasses falling down in front of his face which he automatically pulled back up.

"That's very advanced," Slughorn waved his head slowly, "Very advanced indeed. Though I think you and Mr Scamander could do more than a good job with it. You're two of my best students and I know you definitely get your talents from your mother. She was a very talented witch."

Hugo thought of his mother for a moment and how she would feel about his confession this morning, "I hope we can do it justice."

Slughorn handed the Weasley the items he needed. Hugo struggled to hold them all in his arms as he waddled away. His glasses again dropped in front of his eyes. He simply pouted in annoyance but didn't have enough arms to adjust them again.

"Hey, I need to talk to you!"

An arm clapped on Hugo's shoulder and the boy jumped in surprise, dropping the jar of Porcupine Quills to the floor. The glass smashed, flying across the room and grabbing the room's attention. Lorcan stood behind Hugo, his eyes wide but feeling immediately guilty for startling his friend.

Lysander rushed to his 'boyfriend's' side immediately, sending a harsh look to Lorcan, "You're too jumpy today, Hugo."

"I-I know." Hugo mumbled, huffing and shrugging in annoyance.

Lysander whipped out his wand, using a simple charm to separate the Porcupine Quills and glass. The glass was levitated to the bin while Lysander gathered the quills in his hand. He took a quick look over his twin and tried to focus on Hugo instead, "You better hope I don't get pricked by any of these. Come on; let's get started on this potion."

Lysander wrapped an arm around Hugo's shoulder, both Hugo and Lysander watching Lorcan standing there as they walked away. Lysander was surprised at how frozen his brother was, as if he was unable to speak to either of them. Surely he knew…? Why wasn't he confronting them about it?

As they proceeded back to their table, Hugo hiding behind his hair and glasses. They placed the items onto the table and got started, working together to follow the instructions and create the potion.

"Are you okay?" Lysander whispered into Hugo's ear as the other boy crushed the Quills with the pestle.

Hugo nodded while nibbling on his lip, "Yeah."

An arm slid smoothly around Hugo's waist and he gulped slightly, putting almost too much pressure on the mortar, "Is this okay?" Lysander questioned.

Hugo chuckled, "Didn't stop you before."

"Oh… you're not comfortable with it?" Lysander said, misunderstanding.

"No… I didn't mean it like that," Hugo protested almost immediately, "I just meant that you didn't ask before."

"Are you…?"

"I'm absolutely fine."

They continued for a few minutes, only exchanging small mutters about Potions but remained in their previous embrace. When they heard a voice behind them, they knew who it was and why they were there.

"Can I talk to you?"

The couple turned around to face Lorcan for the first time about their _relationship_. Lysander's grip on Hugo's waist unintentionally tightened into an almost protective stance.

"Is it true?" Lorcan inquired loudly and rudely. He crossed his arms and pressed his lips together.

Lysander looked to Hugo who was blushing wildly. Lysander stood his ground, "Have you got a problem with it?"

"Why the hell did you not tell me?" Lorcan yelled, raising his voice and gaining the attention of a few classmates.

"You didn't tell us about you and that new Hufflepuff girl!" Lysander shouted back, sneering a bit.

Lorcan sighed, suddenly getting quieter and more serious, "But that's different… That's nothing; I'm always in a relationship with someone. But… well, neither of you have ever been with anyone before, so it's kind of a big deal when you're in your first relationship. And… especially with each other," Lorcan said softly, "I just thought you would have come to tell me properly is all. I almost didn't come up to you because I was worried you didn't want me to know or something. I mean… you're my brother Lysander, my twin, and Hugo you're my best friend. It hurt to hear it from other people."

Both Lysander and Hugo felt guilty as Lorcan spoke. They knew Lorcan was right and they hadn't thought about how not telling Lorcan might hurt him. He was right, if the roles were reversed they would have reacted in the same way. But now they also felt bad that they were _lying _to Lorcan. Hugo in particular was doubting the decision. Lorcan was his friend… his crush… this was no way to treat him. He even had Lorcan's _twin, _lying for him. It wasn't right.

"Is there something wrong boys?" Slughorn raised his eyebrows, standing behind Lorcan.

"Nothing Professor…" Lysander spoke up, turning to Lorcan, "We'll talk to you at lunch."

Lorcan nodded solemnly, scurrying away.

~X~

The lesson ended soon enough, Lysander and Hugo leaving their Elixir to Induce Euphoria to brew over night for them to return to the following morning and finish off.

The had spent the rest of the lesson mostly in silence, not discussing their 'relationship' nor Lorcan's reaction. They both knew it was something important, yet something private and they needed to wait for the right time to talk.

Once they left the classroom, Lysander grabbed Hugo's wrist, dragging him off towards the toilet for their fifteen minute break before Lorcan could try to talk to them.

Hugo followed Lysander with a worried expression, blinking repeatedly in an anxious way. He didn't know what to do or say. He hated influencing Lysander to lie to his brother. It wasn't right. Not at all.

They reached the boys toilets which were always empty, boys being boys. Lysander released Hugo's wrist and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, tugging on his locks.

"I don't know what to do. He's hurt, I didn't mean to hurt him." Lysander said with a croaky voice.

"I never wanted you to lie to him!" Hugo exclaimed, covering his face with his palms, even over his glasses, "M-maybe we should stop this… tell him the truth."

"No!" Lysander snapped quickly, "We don't have to stop… I just meant instead of spreading rumours around we should have just told him ourselves."

"B-but I don't want you to lie to him at all!" Hugo panicked, tears stinging his big brown eyes.

"No, listen," Lysander grabbed Hugo's face, making him look in his eyes, "We can still do this. W-we can still make Lysander realise what he's missing out on. We'll tell him when he realises and when you two get together. Then it will all be worth it. I want you both to be happy."

A few tears dripped down Hugo's face and he lowered his head, "Why are you doing this for us?"

Lysander considered for a moment that it wasn't even his brain ruling him anymore, but just his heart. But he used the usual response, "Because I want you both to be happy."

Hugo nodded slowly, "O-Okay… if you're really alright too then let's keep going…"

Lysander drew Hugo into his arms, resting his chin on Hugo's ginger head. He exhaled and lulled his head against Hugo's.

~X~

_A/N: Oooh, so a little drama there, Hugo almost reaching breaking point it would seem. All these chapters seem to be turning out really short, although I don't mean for them to!_

_We saw a softer side to Lorcan there when he was talking about how he was upset they didn't tell him. Lorcan does seem like sort of a baddie the whole way through, just because of his attitude, but I think that shows there is something deeper there. _

_Um, I don't really have much more to say about this chapter as it wasn't the most eventful one really. I just hope you all enjoyed it really. _

_Thank you **drumline **and **JagBdB **for reviewing the last chapter! Much appreciated!_

_PS. Anyone reading 'What Am I Feeling?' as well, I'm just about to update that too!_


	5. Sleep Well

_~Double Cherries~_

_~Chapter 5- Sleep Well~_

_I May Be A Twin But I'm One Of A Kind ~ Author Unknown_

At lunchtime, Hugo and Lysander sat outside on a bench, Hugo sat upright, admiring the clear sky while Lysander lay down, his head rested on Hugo's lap. It wasn't an unusual position for the two boys at all, but Hugo found himself over thinking it. He resisted the urge to entwine his fingers in Lysander's curly locks and brush his hair away from those shining eyes. He just told himself that really, if it weren't for this sticky situation they had been caught in, he would never be thinking things like that, wanting to do things like that to Lysander.

Lysander, who eyes were firmly shut as to avoid Hugo's face, was thinking about his brother. Lorcan messed around with so many different girls and boys, a lot of which were just nasty and horrible and were after one thing and one thing alone from Lorcan. Of course, a few of them were actually nice people and would not normally be throwing themselves at just anyone, but Lorcan had wooed them.

The truth was, although not nasty and horrible, Lorcan was like a lot of his partners. Just after _one thing. _Lorcan loved sex. He never pretended, he was actually very vocal about it unfortunately. Although he always classified it as being in a relationship, really, his relationships just consisted of sex.

And Lysander didn't like that. He hated that Lorcan was never in a relationship that he actually cared about his boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't clever, it wasn't mature. Lorcan needed to grow up, and the only way Lysander thought he would do that was find someone he actually cared about…

And that person was Hugo.

Lorcan cared about Hugo greatly, as did Lysander. Lysander found himself in the middle, hearing things from both sides. He knew Hugo had a _huge _crush on Lorcan and he knew Lorcan was very much attracted to Hugo but Lorcan made a point of not dating friends because he didn't want to risk friendships…Lysander knew that comment was aimed at Hugo. However he never could seem to resist flirting with Hugo endlessly.

But Hugo would be good for Lorcan… finally, someone Lorcan would actually care about and might be able to settle down with. Lysander wasn't suggesting they stay together forever, but at least to make Lorcan realise he couldn't treat people like that and actually love someone and to make Hugo happy…

That' all he wanted, for them to be happy. His twin and best friend… it may break his heart, but as long as they were happy, that was all that mattered. And he would do anything possible to help them, even if he had to pretend to be with Hugo.

"Ly… is this really going to work?" Hugo said softly, still staring up, "Because if it doesn't… I think it might be even worse than before."

"I don't see how it can't… I know my brother and I know what he's like," Lysander pushed himself up into a sitting position, "I could already see the way he was looking at us… With _jealous _eyes."

Hugo sighed, setting his head on Lysander's shoulder, "If you say so."

"It's all going to be okay, you do know that?"

"Yes, Ly, I know, you're always right!" Hugo said sarcastically, nudging his friend with his elbow.

Lysander pouted and bumped back into Hugo, earning a giggle, "Rude. Sarcasm is the lowest form of humour, did you know that?"

"Better than no sense of humour…"

"Excuse me! I do have a sense of humour." Lysander crossed his arms in a huff and playfully turned his head away from Hugo.

Hugo laughed and drew Lysander's face back with a hand, "Aw, I'm joking, Ly!"

"Hey…"

Hugo and Lysander's heads shot around to be faced with the sight of Lorcan standing there, his lips pressed in a thin line as he looked down on them.

"You've got some explaining to do." Lorcan stated harshly. In normal circumstances, they would have laughed at Lorcan for saying something like that as Lorcan is one of the least serious people they know, but the subject was serious and they were to tense to anyway.

Lorcan took a seat on the opposite bench, leaning across the table in the middle and eyeing the 'couple', "So… when did this happen…?"

"A few days ago." Lysander answered immediately, Hugo grateful because he knew he wouldn't be able to answer with such confidence.

Lorcan's eyes flickered between the two suspiciously, "And _how _did it happen?"

"Well we just told each other…" Lysander mumbled, "We were talking and we just… realised the way each other felt. It was up in the dorms… and we just admitted the way we felt. We agreed that we would give it a try and if it didn't work we promised to just be friends after…"

Lorcan forced a small smile, "So you… you like each other? Or are you in… love or something?"

Hugo's eyes widened and Lysander even seemed taken aback by the question for a moment, "N-No… we just like each other…"

"You seem really… comfortable with each other and everything though. The way you look at each other… just seemed like you were in love." Lorcan shrugged, lowering his head.

Hugo and Lysander caught each other's gazes and blushed deeply. Well, maybe that was just good acting on both their parts, Hugo thought… He wasn't in love with Lysander, he was in love with Lorcan, and Lysander certainly wasn't in love with him.

Lorcan saw the couple's discomfort and decided to move onto the next question he had lined up for them, "Why did you run out like that yesterday, Hugo? Everyone was worried about you…"

It was Hugo's turn to think on his feet and he quickly blurted out the excuse he had used on his sister and cousin, Lily, this morning, "I-I was about to tell them about me and Ly… I was going to tell them I was gay. But I got scared and just ran out…"

Lorcan seemed to believe it and looked in concern at them, "So did someone catch you or something? That's how everyone found out…"

"Yeah," Lysander answered boldly, "And then we just decided we weren't going to hide it so walked down to the common room holding hands…"

Lorcan nodded, toying with his bottom lip, "I really would have preferred it if you had told me…"

"We know." Lysander said quietly in shame.

Hugo whispered a quick, "We're sorry."

After a moment of pause, a grin grew across Lorcan's face and he questioned, "Have you kissed yet?"

Both Hugo and Lysander hesitated, shooting nervous glances at each other before Hugo spluttered out, "N-No!"

Lorcan chuckled at the two of them, "Seriously? Not even a tiny kiss on the lips yet?" When they both shook their heads frantically, Lorcan smirked, "Brother, you're slacking."

"We're not like you who probably kisses your partners as soon as you meet them." Lysander snapped nervously.

That only made the Gryffindor laugh even more, "True true… But a few days and you haven't kissed? You know each other so well already and everything, so it just seems a bit strange…"

Hugo and Lysander didn't know what to do or say so just sat there. They could feel Lorcan's eyes on them and only fidgeted uncomfortably. Did he really believe them? Was he jealous…? Or was he just testing them?

"So go on, kiss." Lorcan urged them. They gazed at him like he was speaking a foreign language and he just raised his eyebrows, "It's nothing hard… just kiss. It's only me…"

Lysander and Hugo turned to each other. Would kissing be crossing the line…? Should they let Lorcan pressure them into kissing in the first place? They didn't know.

What they did know, was that for some reason, they found themselves leaning into each other. Their eyes were connected and they found themselves lost in each other. The desire to kiss each other was overriding and the only thoughts running through their heads was the desire for their lips to meet for the first time.

And before they knew it, they had slowly crept forward and allowed their lips to collide. Everything around them, Lorcan, the other students, all of Hogwarts floated away and it was just them left in their own paradise.

As soon as their lips touched, stars exploded inside their heads and sparks rushed through their skin. Hugo whimpered, pressing even closer. This kiss felt… unbelievably right. It was so soft yet so passionate. Hugo could feel his heart filling with emotion, emotion which just wanted to burst through so the world knew about it. They moved slowly in unison, their lips coming to a sort of understanding, working together to create perfection.

For two usually rational and clever minds, they literally weren't thinking at all right now. They didn't think that they were only supposed to be pretending to be together, that it was Lorcan Hugo was supposed to like. They were lost in the moment, lost in the kiss.

The blonde's hand came up to hold the side of Hugo's head, keeping the younger boy in place. His fingers through that red head as he poured everything he had into the kiss. Hugo, although scared, lifted an arm to drape around Lysander's neck.

Just as Lysander started to nip on Hugo's lower lip, there was a soft coughing from next them. They snapped out of it and descended from their own little world. Their eyes opened and became large, gaping at each other. They couldn't believe they just kissed their best friend… Lysander… Hugo… and not just that, it had felt so _right_. It felt like something they could just sit there, doing forever without ever getting tired of it… it felt like something _special. _

But Hugo just brushed it off like the other things. Like the hand holding and the kiss on the forehead. That was his first kiss… of course it felt nice. It was always going to feel nice whoever it was with. And that just so happened to be Lysander… and Lysander was only playing his part anyway. He was just trying to help them.

Casting their eyes away from each other, Hugo and Lysander, ending up looking back at the other twin's handsome face. Lorcan had obviously been glaring at them, though he tried to shake it off. His eyes kept glancing to Hugo, looking the boy up and down.

_It's working. _Lysander thought solemnly. Lorcan is already starting to want Hugo more. Lorcan was always the same… what wasn't his, he wanted. Even someone who supposedly belonged to his twin brother, he wanted. And Lysander knew that whatever Lorcan wanted, Lorcan got.

~X~

It had been awkward between Lysander and Hugo since the kiss. They went through the day, sitting next to each other in their lessons and falling into their usual routine of going to the library and dinner, then meeting after. They walked up to their common room in silence, tension thick in the air.

They ended up going straight up to their dormitory. Hugo jumped onto the bed and curled up immediately. He closed his eyes and ignored Lysander who was getting changed.

He thought of that kiss… his first kiss. It had been breath-taking… and he wanted to experience it again. He wanted the feeling of Lysander's lips against his, moving and loving. He suddenly became very aware of Lysander's presence in the year.

_No! _Hugo shook his head in a panic. It wasn't Lysander he wanted to kiss, it was Lorcan's! Lorcan was the one he loved and had always wanted to be with. Lorcan was his crush and he liked him because… well, because… he just did!

"Hugo… are you okay?" Lysander approached his friend's bed, his shirt hanging open as he had stopped in the middle of changing to see if Hugo was okay.

Hugo peeped an eyes open, hastily squeezing them shut again when he saw Lysander standing there, his chest exposed, "Y-yeah… I'm fine… I'm just tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Oh okay… get changed though, don't sleep in your uniform." Lysander said softly, bending down and stroking Hugo's hair out of his face.

Hugo gasped quietly at the contact, biting his lower lip to stifle any more noise, "G-good night."

Lysander sighed and leant forward, planting a warm kiss on Hugo's forehead, "Good night, sleep well."

Hugo's eyes snapped open and he stared at Lysander as he walked away. What was Lysander doing…? He just kissed Hugo… and it wasn't even in front of anyone… it wasn't to make Lorcan jealous, because Lorcan wasn't here…

Yet Hugo couldn't bring himself to hate it. He even found himself pressing his fingertips to his forehead where Lysander had kissed him. Then after, he brushed his fingers over his lips.

He wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

~X~

_A/N: So I bet it's a bit of a surprise to see me updating this story... I've been finding it hard to write my other story, What Am I Feeling, just a dry spell but writing another chapter for another story helped! _

_I'm also changing this story's rating to T because I've decided, after fanfiction coming down hard and everything on explicit stories, so I just thought I might as well open up the story to more readers :)_

_I don't know when the next chapter will be coming... hopefully soon, but we'll see... For now, goodbye! If you want more from me, go to What Am I Feeling for regular updates._


End file.
